


Касаясь земли

by Aurumtrio



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуз и Лиза привыкают к существованию в новом мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Касаясь земли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mere Vessels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14628) by goat_dono. 



> Нагадзюбан (дзюбан) — нижняя рубаха, похожая на кимоно, которую носят как мужчины, так и женщины для того, чтобы верхнее шёлковое кимоно, тяжёлое в чистке, не касалось кожи носящего.

Сложно понять Вселенную, если ты изучаешь только одну планету.

Миямото Мусаши

***

 

Ужасно, когда земля уходит из-под ног.

Под поверхностью планета постоянно меняется. В нашем восприятии тектонические плиты слишком велики, чтобы помнить про их перемещение, подобное дрейфу льдин в ленивой реке. Конвекционные потоки создают движение, плиты сталкиваются и расходятся, напряжение нарастает и падает, и за секунду наше восприятие меняется.

Наблюдение за этим зрелищем можно сравнить с абсолютной потерей контроля — не только над телом, но и над реальностью. Волны и вибрации искажают твое чувство пространства. Вещи, кажется, двигаются по собственной воле. Время расширяется и сжимается вместе со стенами твоей комнаты. Без всякого предупреждения ты оказываешься погребён под землёй и можешь лишь пытаться скрывать свою слабость и надеяться на удачу.  
Мы можем привыкнуть к землетрясениям. Наши умы и тела способны адаптироваться так, что толчки мешают не больше, чем грохот грузовиков.

Но можно просто не селиться в опасных районах, и в этом вся разница.

***

 

У Лизы выбора не было. Она лишилась своего старого тела, и теперь ее холлоуфицированная душа обитала в новом, улучшенном, лучше приспособленном для больших нагрузок.

Новое тело Лизы было вторым, созданным Урахарой. Он начал с Роуза, который был меньше всех потрепан процессом трансформации, так что там хотя бы было, с чем работать.

Сразу после пробуждения Роуз закатил истерику, как всегда поддавшись порыву драмы, и Урахара немедленно начал работу над гигаем для Лизы, чтобы у Роуза перед глазами был кто-то знакомый и достаточно рассудительный.

Но Урахара недооценил обоих. Роуз, хоть и нервничал первое время, быстро привык к своему новому состоянию. Лиза же после перемещения в гигай оставалась близка к кататонии.

Несколько раз на дню Роуз подходил к ее двери и слушал, ловя малейшие изменения реяцу. В конце концов он почувствовал движение и признаки пробуждения, а однажды вечером она назвала его имя.

Ее взгляд следовал за ним, пока он пересекал комнату.

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант. Хотите узнать, что происходит?

— Нет, — ее голос был хриплым и тихим, как будто она никогда не говорила.

Роуз вздохнул и опустил голову. К его удивлению, Лиза медленно села и протянула руку к его волнистым локонам.

— Это же не твои настоящие волосы, так?

— Нет.

— Это не моя рука трогает твои волосы. Это не мой голос звучит и не твои уши слышат. Но мы не мертвы.

— Нет. Урахара-сан смог остановить процесс холлоуфикации, сделав для нас что-то вроде протезов. Он называет их “гигай”. Это просто сосуды для наших душ.

— Капитан Урахара поместил мою душу в искусственное тело, — глухо сказала она.

Роуз почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Без всякого предупреждения Лиза повалила его на землю, поморщившись от слишком резкого движения.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — недовольно спросил Роуз, больше удивленный, чем возмущенный.

— Я хочу посмотреть на этот сосуд.

Вздохнув, Роуз сдался и позволил ей делать всё, что захочется. Лиза неуклюже попыталась расстегнуть кнопки на его рубашке, пока он не отвел ее руки в сторону и не сделал всё сам.

Его тело было таким же соблазнительным, как она помнила, но странно незнакомым. Она прижала ладони к его ребрам и почувствовала, как работают легкие. Ее пальцы изучили его ключицу, потеребили мочку уха, скользнули по золотистой щетине, обвели выпуклость кадыка. Действительно, гигай был поразительно реалистичным. Неопытный глаз едва ли смог бы отличить это тело от настоящего.

— Всё действует?

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал.

Роуз засмеялся.

— Думаю, да.

Он расслабленно лежал, пока Лиза, прижав ухо к его груди, слушала ровное сердцебиение. Вытянув шею, он с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как под ее пальцами твердеет его правый сосок.

— Ты немного напоминаешь мне моего капитана.

— Да?

— Угу. Чувственный и ленивый.

Роуз снова рассмеялся:

— Укитаке-сама характеризовал его теми же словами. Я думаю, это было одной из причин, почему он находил меня привлекательным. Хотя я далеко не так весел, когда пьян.

— Укитаке много говорил о Шунсуе?

— Всё время. Он рассказывал мне о своем детстве, и их школьных годах, и об отношениях между их семьями, и еще кучу историй о его шалостях и героизме. Знаешь, я не думаю, что когда-либо видел любовь столь же сильную, как между Укитаке-сама и твоим капитаном. Мне всегда казалось, что Укитаке-сама просто не может быть несчастен, пока капитан Кераку рядом с ним.

У Лизы кольнуло в груди. Я знаю это чувство, подумала она.

Роуз резко сел:

— Так. Теперь моя очередь. Хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Лиза покорно выскользнула из своего дзюбана.

Заинтригованный, Роуз исследовал тело Лизы с таким же любопытством, как и она — его. В его движениях было мало от желания понять, что такое гигай, больше — новизны прикосновений к женщине.

Он знал, что возбуждает её, хоть это и не входило в его первоначальные планы. Повторяя путь руки, он поцеловал ее шею, легкими поцелуями проследил линию горла и ниже, к полным грудям, и с удовлетворенным урчанием прикусил сосок.

— Капитан, — прошептала она, запустив руки в золотистые волосы, и на секунду ему показалось, что она думала о нем. Но потом, когда он открыл глаза и увидел искаженное болью лицо, понял, что ошибался.

Он сел, посадил ее на колени и прижал ближе и крепче, его волосы скользнули по её лицу.

— Тебе его действительно не хватает, да?

— Да. Ты не скучаешь по Укитаке?

— Скучаю. Но мы так давно расстались, что мои чувства успели притупиться.

— Капитан Оторибаши?

— Да?

— Я не могу вспомнить запах его кожи.

Роуз молчал, настороженно слушая ее дрожащий голос.

— Я всё еще надеюсь, что он придет за мной, но знаю, что этого не случится.

— Почему?

— Скорее всего, он думает, что я мертва.

Ты, вероятно, права.

Реяцу Лизы вдруг отчаянно полыхнула.

— Почему это произошло? Я не хочу! Я хочу вернуться! Позвольте мне вернуться! Помогите! Отпустите меня!

Она попыталась вырваться из объятий Роуза, но недооценила его силу.

— Ты не можешь вернуться. Они будут пытать тебя, чтобы ты выдала нас, а потом убьют всех как Пустых.

— К чёрту! Я не могу здесь находиться! — она не прекращала бесплодных попыток вырваться.

— Думаешь, капитан Кьераку одобрил бы эту истерику? Он отправил тебя с нами, потому что был уверен в твоей способности нам помочь. И, действительно, с твоей помощью мы справились с миссией. Мы узнали, что произошло со всеми этими людьми. Мы узнали, кто стоял за их исчезновением. Мы выполнили свою работу и честно пожертвовали собой ради ее завершения. И, несмотря на раны, мы выжили. Если Совет 46 отказывается это признавать, то к чёрту их. У тебя все еще есть воспоминания и гордость. Ты знаешь, что произошло на самом деле.

— Будь сильной, Ядомару-кун. Будь той, кто ты есть. Не пытайся жить прошлым. Однажды правда выйдет наружу и ты увидишь капитана Кераку снова.

Лиза обмякла в его объятиях. Он разжал руки, поднял её на ноги и укутал в дзюбан, придержав за плечи, пока она, пусть и неуверенно, не смогла стоять сама.

— Адаптация займет некоторое время. Сейчас одевайся и спускайся вниз. Тебе нужно немного поесть, а потом я хочу показать тебе полигон, который построил для нас Урахара-сан.

Роуз повернулся, чтобы уйти. Раздвинув ширмы, он остановился.

— Я только что вспомнил, что однажды сказал Укитаке-сама. Он тогда только оправился от очередного приступа, и мы пили чай под большим деревом на холме. Он сказал: “Открыть глаза, и сделать вздох, и знать, что ты всё еще жив — вот настоящее чудо”.

Роуз мягко улыбнулся ей и закрыл дверь.

***

 

В конце концов, земля перестает дрожать и пол не уходит из-под ног, и мы начинаем расчищать завалы и заново отстраивать свою жизнь. Пути назад нет; уже никогда не будет тех дней, когда катастрофы не произошло. Хотя нам хотелось бы, чтобы всё оставалось, как раньше, мы привыкаем к изменениям. Мы исцеляем раны и учимся жить с болью, и благодаря этому — становимся сильнее.


End file.
